the_campaign_of_nickfandomcom-20200215-history
Sprig
Sprig is a Ratfolk rogue character for The Campaign of Nick a Pathfinder 1.0 game. Description Physical Description Sprig is a Ratfolk, a humanoid rat species. She stands at 2'8" tall and weighs 35 pounds making her an Extra Small creature - although she is considered slightly small for a Ratfolk her age. At 10 years old she is on the cusp of adulthood for her species. She has light brown fur and a pink tail and green eyes. She has several piercings in each ear with a chunk of her left ear missing - a consequence of her younger brother's early attempts at knife throwing. As a result of the rough and tumble circus life she has a collection of callouses and scars typical of a performer. She is very lithe and nimble making stealth and acrobatics her main forte - and pretty adept at her side hobby: stealing from rich people. Personality Sprig is very much a bratty teenager. She's not very eloquent - at all honestly - and often makes snide remarks and swears in most conversations and says what's on her mind - loudly - even when it'd be wiser not to. Often the last person in the group who should be trusted to perform any kind of diplomacy or to be left to talk her way out of snafus. When she lies it's with a distinct smack of desperation as there's usually a 50/50 chance it'll blow up in her face. Her earnestness and enthusiasm gets buried under her snotty persona but when she allows it she's a very passionate person. She feels her convictions very strongly and is very focused on something that intrigues her or something she wants to get better at. She sews as a hobby and takes great pride in the costumes she'd sew for the members of her circus and other projects that come up to help along the campaign. In the beginning she had a hard time finding her footing in the group, being so much smaller than everyone and having trouble making use of her rogue skills. As time has gone by she's embraced using her stealth to her advantage mostly trying to do the most damage with sneak attacks and her knack for acrobatics and climbing to hide and gain ground for range attacks while avoiding melee and ground attacks. And a bonus using these skills to become better at sneaking around and stealing when the opportunity arises. As time has gone by her status as a true neutral has wavered. As she sees the world outside of her circus and has dealt with enemies under the control of evil beings and their victims she finds herself more sympathetic and often ends up erring on the side of mercy. She has an almost violent hatred for rich and well off people and feels no remorse stealing from them. Background The Fluttermoon Circus Sprig grew up in a large clan of ratfolk, her huge family running a traveling circus. Every performer is related to one another in some way, with up to five generations either acting as performers or working behind the curtain. Sprig is the oldest of fourteen, the largest line within the family, but that's not saying all that much. She's also one of the oldest of all her cousins a role she took very seriously as the younger ones looked up to her. The Fluttermoon Circus came about when Gigglejig, the patriarch of the clan, decided that whimsical names were more befitting circus folk and could drum up more business and adopted the name Fluttermoon. His brother and wife followed the trend; no one knows or remembers their real names. Every child born is given an equally unusual name and every spouse that marries into the family chooses an odd name for themselves as well. Gigglejig, though quite old now, still performs as a clown - which tends to confuse outsiders as he's one of the most serious and straight faced people they'll ever meet. Every member of the family takes their jobs very seriously - even those who don't particularly love the 'fanciful' aspects of the Fluttermoon Circus. Everyone has a job - from jugglers, to fire breathers, to those who hock the snacks in the stands. They're rather insular both by consequence and choice. Even the jobs that seem like they should be difficult for ratfolk, such as setting up the tents and booths, have been tailored so that they need no outside help. There's only one non-family member among them: a Kobold who chose the name Beetlenose who joined after he and Sprig's father, Featherwind, got into a bar fight which ended in a stalemate. He acts as a bouncer and enforcer for the circus. It shouldn't come as a surprise that there's a good deal of pickpocketing and swindling that happens under the cover of the circus. The smallest Fluttermoons dart under the seats to nab whatever they can and all the games are rigged. Their main income is the circus itself, but the stealing remains a staple of extra income. Whenever the town they're in starts to wise up, the circus moves on. Full Name Like everyone in the family Sprig has a whimsical name to suit the circus. She goes by Sprig but her full name is Sugarsprig Fluttermoon. A name she embraces in the ring but chafes at anywhere else. She especially didn't want the others in the campaign to find out thinking it'll hurt whatever tough-guy image she tried to build. The name is eventually given away when they run into her brother and cousins. She accidentally gives away the name Fluttermoon in Kalsgard while tipsy. Sprig the Acrobat Sprig is a star in the circus as their prize acrobat. Acrobatics are her true love and she has no particular preference as to particulars, performing on tight ropes, swings, and whatever else she can work into the act. She is always pushing herself to learn something new and find a new way to show off her skills. Not everyone appreciates her status as one of the stars - mostly her jealous cousin Lazuli - but most see her as an important asset and her younger siblings and cousins look up to her. Her attitude with her family is much the same as within the campaign: brash and snotty but with a deep undercurrent of love and affection. For all her teasing and bullying, she is very protective and proud of the younger Fluttermoons and will teach and guide them even if she acts annoyed by it. The circumstance of a traveling circus is where she gained her distaste for people with more money than they need, knowing full well that while the audience's eyes are trained on her their purses are being emptied. She also designs and sews much of the costumes as a hobby. Sprig the Rogue When Sprig turned ten, the age Ratfolk are considered young adults, she told her family that she wanted to go out to explore the world. She had been able to see so much of the country through the circus but never got to actually step out into it and experience it on her own terms. Her family was extremely reluctant to let her leave, more afraid for her than the thought of losing their star. But Sprig's stubbornness and insistence won out in the end. She chose to travel to Golarian so that she wouldn't always be on the heels of the circus and could truly make it on her own. It was only natural that she chose the profession of a rogue what with her natural predilections towards acrobatics and stealth. Starting out she was unsure of herself despite her brash persona, questioning if she was really ready to take on the world alone. Linking up with the campaign has made it easier for her now that she has others to fall back on. Combat was not really something she expected to deal with much when she set out though she and the others have found themselves running into one dangerous situation after another. Saving the world definitely wasn't on her list and sometimes she very much wishes they could just leave off it and hope that someone else will take care of it. But as they dig deeper and deeper she can't help but feel obligated to continue and the more people she sees becoming victims of Simon and Company the more she wants to stop him. She has a particular soft spot for those she thinks aren't truly evil but only fighting to save their people. Relationships The Fluttermoon Clan Siblings and Cousins Sprig has taken on the role of mentor and rolemodel to the younger members of her clan, teaching them how the circus works, helping them with their acts, and passing on her skills as a thief and tailor. She is particularly close with her cousin Clovereyes who is her opposite in every way; she taught him how to take over costumes while she away. Chirk, Atmos and Marble When finally arriving in the town where the star had landed the campaign ran into Sprig's brother Chirk and her cousins Atmos and Marble, who had ventured to the town to try and claim the star themselves. To say Sprig was irate would be an understatement. She berated them long and loudly about leaving the family to do something so dangerous and demanded they go home. When they failed to claim the star, losing to Sprig and the campaign, Sprig once again ordered them to go home especially now that their foolish quest was over. Her anger comes purely from fear that something terrible will happen to them, knowing full well the kinds of trouble is out there. Marble's marble When in the Tower of Nex as the campaign examined the dead bodies of their parallel selves Sprig found on her person a marble no doubt given to her by her cousin Marble himself at some point in that universe. So far the marble has proven to be nothing more than a normal marble leaving Sprig very confused as to when her alternate self acquired it. Seeing Marble in Golarian away from the circus only raised more questions. Will she come across Marble out in the world again? Does this mean something bad happened to her cousin in another world? Others Sprig has a good relationship with the rest of her family, even if they can be quite brusque and rough with each other. Like a Italian family from a movie, they pick and nag at each other but always love each other. She is fond of Beetlenose and will seek to hang out with him when she needs time away from everyone else. The Campaign When she first ran into the rest of the group, she wasn't sure what to think of them. She's still not totally sure to be honest. Having been in such a cloistered society for most of her life teaming up with such different personalities, from different races and backgrounds, is a lot to adjust to. But after finding herself in dangerous situations and a number of fights she appreciates having a team on her side and people she can trust. Category:Characters Category:Campaign Playables